1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dividers or partitions which are inserted into a fully erected container to separate items which are to be placed therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most full depth cell dividers have more than one piece which are fitted together in a telescoping manner by use of partially cut slots in each piece. There is a need for a divider which provides double thickness protection to the contents on all sides, and particularly one which has double thickness between the cells of the divider itself and single thickness material around the perimeter so that the perimeter of material, in combination with the outer walls of the container will provide double thickness protection to the contents from the outside.